The Worst Best Sketch Comedy Show Ever
The Worst Best Sketch Comedy Show Ever is a Youtube video on Sydney's account: 2cute98. It also star her friend, Madisen. It is in it's first installment and hopes to have more. Sketches Episode 1 Pizza Crust - This is a song about the crust that is left over after eating a dinner box meal from Pizza Hut. This is unloved crust enraged us greatly. So, we just had to sing about it. The Child Who Just Wanted To Play - Madisen stars as "the girl" and Sydney stars as "the hobo father." This sketch concludes of: The Girl wanting to play with a large cardboard box and the Hobo Father shaking his head. Next, The Girl wants to play with some Bazooka Bubblegum, but the Hobo Father says "No." Lastly, The Girl asks to play with a guitar. The Hobo Father starts twitching and says "No." The Girl decides to smash the guitar out of rage while the song "You Got The Music In You" by Biz Markie plays in the background. Fun With Maps - This is a parody of Sheldon Lee Cooper's series of videos "Fun with Flags." This was on Sydney's favorite show "The Big Bang Theory" on CBS. The two changed it from the original by only adding the word, maps. The object of the sketch is to be educational and teach children or stupid adults, the capitals of states. Sydney tried to get Madisen to point to Georgia, but she pointed to Iowa, Idaho, and then Georgia. Sydney asked her to name the capital, but Madisen responded by saying "Nashville." Nashville is not the capital of Georgia. So Madisen decided to point to Mississippi. Yet, she was still uncorrect. Sydney finally explained that the capital was Atlanta. Peter Fefferly's Elf Shoes - This is a parody of a common Youtube ad in front of videos about "Thomas Pefferly" who grew up in a Socialist country. Peter Fefferly in the spoof is portrayed by Sydney and is shown trying to sell elf shoes for his elf shoe business. His most popular client was Buddy The Elf in the popular movie "Elf." Freeform Jazz Fish '''- This is music from Spongebob set to a plug-in/ light-up fishtank. If you look closely, there is a hidden Littlest Pet Shop toy that creeps up at the top in the background. '''Match.com - Nowhere in the video does it say it is about Match.com because it is implied, but that is what it is about. Madisen plays "the Girlfriend" and Madisen's One Direction Dolls play "The Boyfriends." The girlfriend is asked question about her relationships. This is ment to parody to the Match.com Commercials. On A Serious Note - This sketch is based off a meme that includes the phrase "If you are being physically bullied, the best thing to do is to say 'No,no,no, don't do that.'" It is also ment to poke fun at people trying to raise awareness about serious subjects.